worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrack Class Light Cruiser
BACKGROUND The Carrack-class light cruiser, also known as the Carrack-class gunship, was a cruiser first used by the Republic Navy in the last years of the Galactic Republic, including the Clone Wars. It was later an important addition to the Imperial Navy; although 350 meters long, the small combat cruisers were heavily armed and had a top speed that matched X-wing starfighters. The Carrack-class was made as a cheap replacement for expensive capital ships and was not designed to operate as ships of the line, despite being capable of trading fire with larger adversaries Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, Pirates, Confederation Ship Type: Light Cruiser Class: Carrack Manufacturer: Damorian Manufacturing Crew: 1,007 Gunners: 85 Troops: 142 Pilots: 5 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 50,000 (1B) Bridge 3,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2,500 (3) Fighter Rack 2,000 (4) Main Engines (12) 3,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines (4) 1,200 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 80 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 175 ea Large Airlocks (2) 600 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 80 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 40 Heavy Turbolasers (10) 250 ea Laser Cannons (20) 200 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (5) 300 ea (5) Shields 9,000 per side (54,000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the fighter rack will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. Under normal circumstances the ship can launch upto 4 fighters per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1,050 kph FTL Drive: Class 1.0 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), Class 12 Back Up Hyperdrive (33 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 350m Height: 68m Width: 105m Weight: 850,000 tons Cargo: 3,500 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Turbolasers (10, 2 forward, 3 right, 3 left, 3 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km/1500km DAMAGE: 5d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 To strike WEAPON: Laser Cannons (20, 5 forward, 5 right, 5 left, 5 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee, could be as many as 8 or more PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 To strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (5, 1 forward, 2 right, 2 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 60km/60,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 300km DAMAGE: Target is held and can be pulled towards the ship unless lock is broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 To strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 70 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Fighters - 4 Tie/ln REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and vessels (1996)